Die tollsten Momente
Meine Idee: thumb Hey meine Lieben. Ich starte eine neue Story und brauche dazu eure Hilfe. '' ''Schickt mit euer Lieblingsbild und ich mache einen OS draus. Ich nehme alle Bilder an auch die von Personen, die ich nicht so mag. '1. Kapitel: Finchel Wedding' Wunsch von Julia thumb Heute war endlich Finn und mein großer Tag. Unsere Hochzeit stand auf dem Plan. Unsere erste geplante fand leider nicht thumbstatt, weil Quinn einen Unfall bebaut hatte. Jetzt, 2 Jahre später, werde ich in New York im Central Park heiraten. Wir hatten alle unsere Freunde aus dem Glee Club eingeladen. Unsere Trauung geht in 3 min los. Mein Brautkleid hatte ich mit Kurt zusammen gekauft und mein bald Ehemann hatte es noch nciht gesehen. Meine Dads, Carole und Burt waren ebenfalls da. Kurt nahm meine Hand und führte mich langsam zum Alltar. Er ließ mich los und Finn nahm meine Hand. Als er mein Kleid sah, lächelte und sagte: >>Du bist die schönste Frau die ich kennen. Ich liebe dich.<< Der Pastor gegann zu reden. Nach einer Weile kam der wichtigste Part. >> Ich frage die hier anwesende Rachel Barbra Berry. Möchten sie Finn Hudson 'heiraten?<< Ich antwortete unter Tränen: >> Ja ich will.<< Hubel brach im Saal aus und Finn und ich küssten uns. Später gab es eine berauschende Feier auf der viele Bilder gemacht wurden. index3645.jpg Tumblr_ldapvbI82h1qfww1ao1_500.jpg '2. Kapitel: Ich liebe dich für immer ''Wunsch von Julia'' thumb *Flaschback* Rachel und ich waren nun schon seit mehr als 2 Jahren ein Paar und immer noch so glücklich wie am ersten Tag. Ich kam grad vom Footballtraining. Rachel saß auf einer Bank. Ich schaute in ihr Gesicht, Ihre Maskara oder wie das schwarze Zeug für die Wimpern hieß, war total verwischt.>>Was ist denn los Süße?<<, fragte ich. Rachel nahm meine Hand. >> Ich...<<, ihr liefen noch mehr Tränen runter. >> Was ist mit dir Babe?<< >>Ich hab Krebs<<, schluchste sie. >> Rachel ich verspreche dir, dass ich immer bei dir bleiben werde.<< *Flaschback Ende* Heute war Rachels Beerdigung. Ich hatte ein Bild von unserem 1. Urlaub am Strand rausgesuthumbcht. Es zeigte 2 Herzen. Das Bild legte ich mit in das Grab genau wie mein Herz. Ich wusste das ich nie wieder jemaden so sehr wie Rachel lieben werde. '3. Kapitel: Unsere ersten Monate 'Wunsch von Julia thumb '4: Kapitel: Meet the Fans 'Wunsch von Chiara thumb Ich, Chiara, war seit 3 Monaten in den USA. Heute machte ich einen Ausflug nach L.A. Ich tourte ein wenig durch die City, ging in viele Läden. Als ich in der Nähe der Hollywood Studios war, hörte ich lautes thumbGekreische und immer wieder Mädels den Namen NAYA rufen. Ich lief so schnell ich konnte zu ihnen. OMG Es war NAYA RIVERA. Ich schrie total laut auf. Ich zog mein Handy raus und machte Bilder. Meine Freunde in Deutschland werden mir das niemals glauben. Ich krammte noch in meiner Handtasche nach einem Bild von ihr. Ich wurde schnell fündig. Ich hielt ihr das Bild hin und Naya unterschrieb es auch. Nach einer halben Stunde in der sie noch Bilder mit uns machte und wir uns unterhielten, musste sie wieder rein und weiterdrehen. '5. Kapitel: My first love 'Wunsch von ''Friedi thumb Ich war neu im Glee Club. Eigentlich bin ich ja nur wegen ihr begetreten. Ich rede von Marley Rose, Sie ist einfach bildhübsch. '''6. Kapitel: Riker and Curt ' thumb Tascha, Leah und ich feierten Silvester in New York. '7. Kapitel:' Born this way thumb '8. Kapitel: 4 Freunde' Wunsch von Leah thumb '9. Kapitel: Klau mir nicht meine Klamotten 'Wunsch von Leah thumb '10. Kapitel Wir müssen euch was sagen 'Wunsch von Leah thumb 11. Kapitel: Brian Colfer thumb Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Cast FF Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:+16 Kategorie:Slash